Kiss of a muse
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: Gakupo x reader. You were his inspiration, did you know that?


**A/N: my first vocaloid fanfic! I thought that would always be Kaito. Confession time: I have never listened to Gakupo, but, I have listened to Gakt... Does that count?... But in a few hours from now, I'll find some of his songs... *sigh***

**Other note: these vocaloid people have no set personality, so I may like writing fanfics with them... **

**But a lot of their videos are very kuroshitsuji-ish, no?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakupo. But I own the words, lyric/ words he says, etc. **

**please review!**

~XxX~

Sometimes you wonder where your time goes each day. Then you look at the messily written music notes, the lines of poems on the walls, and the discarded pile of paper you were so proud of yesterday. And whenever you doubt this brings you joy, someone again and again proves you wrong.

"Gakupo, does it matter anymore? I mean, to keep writing songs?"

The purple-haired male's blue eyes diluted for a moment. His form against the wall seemed to become more guarded, tensing underneath his clothes. His stomach showed from the short shirt, white jacket with black buckles, and his low cut black pants. His hair was tied back in a messy ponytail, and in his lips was a cigarette.

He didn't speak as he thought for a moment then nodded. Giving a sigh he watched you, his companion in the slow days that have passed and yet to come. His blue eyes followed every line before slowly letting out a breath of the white haze. His breathing exhaled with a small sigh, and he went to pick up his white guitar, accented by purple marks of various and abstract designs.

His purple fingernails brushed over the strings as his legs crossed and he kicked the chair back lightly to balance on the last two legs. Holding the cigarette between his pale rose lips he strummed a few soft notes. He didn't utter a single word, nor did he play his usual heavy metal. Just a simple, few, clear notes which filled the air with vibrance. It hazed over me like the narcotics between his lips. Addictive, attractive, and oh-so begging for more.

When he finished he lowered the guitar to the ground and his eyes flickered over to mine. They held a small smile as he blew one last breath out. He then put the smoke out, burnt grey and black ash being shaken onto a nearby table.

With his hands and mouth finally free he stood up slowly and stepped towards you.

"Do you see it yet?"

You gave a slow nod, understanding the effect music had on both of you. Like a drug which played with the deepest desires you contained. A drug so special yet everywhere around you.

"It traps me, doesn't let me go. Like I'm drowning in this sea of air."

His melodic voice could make you faint in any second he chose. When his nails traced lightly against your chin, you looked lost in your sea of joy.

"Nobody understanding me, nobody saving me. All I have to go by is my heart pounding a steady tempo. A tempo which lets me get through the next day."

His fingertips brushed against your cheeks and his legs bushed against yours.

"So alone in this world, a hollow beat. Nobody to comfort me. But in that dark, sleepless void, I see someone."

You could clearly smell the scent of smoke which laced his breath. His lips became so close to touching yours, you tasted his warm breath as he did the same back. His tongue flicked over your lips quickly before he continued.

"An angel in that dark haze. Her beautiful hand stained of ink reaches out to me. And I lick each and every crevice where her faults are written."

Gakupo slowly picked up your hand, his own warm and firm. He then brought it between your lips and he softly kissed your flesh. Black and blue ink stained almost every finger and he took your forefinger in his mouth. Softly suckling like a newborn, you felt your heart melt. You took a hand inside his soft, silky purple hair and swirled it around your hand much like his tongue to your skin.

"And once she's clean, I'll pray to her as a goddess which can take my life and keep it in her hands. My goddess of music, my muse."

He opened his mouth and stole a kiss in the palm of your hand. His lips hungrily moving across your flesh, a shiver deep in your spine as he licked this hand.

"Because my heart beats to her every breath."

His voice was slightly murmured before he removed your hand and pressed his lips to yours. Lost in this dizzying haze he has put you in, you kissed back.


End file.
